1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of invention relates to pallet construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pallet organization wherein the same is readily assembled together for use in pallet organizations for typical use and support of various articles thereon.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Pallet structures are utilized for supporting various work loads and for ease of pick up by fork lift truck and the like for transportation and transport relative to various locations in warehouse and to transport vehicle. Such apparatus is exemplified in U. S. Pat. No. 4,809,618 to Bell illustrating the use of a unitary plastic pallet member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,763 to Salloum sets forth a further example of a unitary pallet member for selective use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,246 to Ishida, et al. sets forth a further example of a unitary pallet formed of synthetic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,976 to Pigott sets forth a pallet member wherein central columns are snap-fit together to secure upper and lower plates together.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pallet organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.